Wenus w futrze/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze Czytam jej Manon Lescaut. Odczuwa, zdaje się, związek między powieścią a naszą sytuacją, ale nie odzywa się, tylko od czasu do czasu wybucha śmiechem lub zamyka mi książkę w połowie zdania. — Czy jaśnie pani życzy sobie, bym dalej czytał? — Dziś już nie, lepiej sami odegrajmy niektóre sceny. Mam właśnie dziś schadzkę w Cascine, a pan, panie Sewerynie, będzie mi towarzyszył. — A może pan nie zechce? — Pani rozkazuje... Nie, nie rozkazuję, lecz proszę — rzekła tak tkliwie i z takim wdziękiem, że sam szatan nie mógłby się jej oprzeć, po czym wstała i położyła -ręce na moich ramionach. — Ach te oczy, te oczy, nie uwierzysz Sewerynie, jak bezgranicznie cię kocham... — O, tak — odparłem szorstko — pani kocha mnie tak ogromnie, że aż innemu schadzkę wyznacza... — Czynię to jednak w tym tylko celu, aby ciebie podrażnić — odparła z naciskiem. — Muszę bowiem mieć wielbiciela, żeby ciebie nie stracić nigdy, bo ciebie jednego nad życie kocham — dodała wpijając się ustami w moje usta. — O, gdybym tak mogła wyssać przez pocałunki twoją duszę... Ale czas już... Narzuciła na siebie aksamitny płaszcz, głowę owinęła szalem i wyszliśmy przez werandę na ulicę. — Grzegorz będzie powoził — rzekła do woźnicy, który zaraz się cofnął, a ja wskoczyłem na kozioł, chwyciłem lejce i okładając konie ze złości batem, ruszyłem. W parku Cascine, w miejscu gdzie kończy się główna aleja, Wanda wysiadła. Było już trochę ciemno. Po niebie płynęły rzadkie chmurki, odsłaniając bystro migocące gwiazdeczki. Nad brzegiem rzeki Arno stał człowiek w długim płaszczu czy pelerynie i kapeluszu; patrzył nieruchomo na schody. Wanda podbiegła ku niemu przez zarośla i położyła mu znienacka rękę na ramieniu. Widziałem jeszcze, jak zwrócił się ku niej i ujął ją za tę rękę — potem zniknęli w zaroślach. Godzina strasznej męczarni, nareszcie zaszeleściło coś wśród liści. To oni wracali oboje. Nieznajomy odprowadził ją aż do karetki. W migotliwym świetle latarni ujrzałem bardzo piękną, o łagodnych rysach twarz, okoloną bujnymi, jasnymi włosami. Podała mu rękę, którą ucałował z wielkim namaszczeniem, następnie skierowała się ku mnie i w okamgnieniu odjechaliśmy ciągnącą się wzdłuż rzeki aleją. Do furty ktoś zadzwonił. Biegnę i spostrzegam znajomą już twarz. To ów tajemniczy blondyn z Cascine. — Kogo mam zameldować? — pytam po francusku. Zagadnięty potrząsnął głową nieco zawstydzony. — Może pan rozumie coś niecoś po niemiecku — pyta mnie nieśmiało. — I owszem. Proszę o nazwisko. — Ach, przepraszam. Niech pan będzie łaskaw oznajmić swej pani, że był tu pewien malarz Niemiec i prosił... Ale oto i ona sama. Wanda wyszła właśnie na balkon i patrzyła w kierunku furtki. — Niech Grzegorz poprosi pana do mnie — zawołała. Wskazałem malarzowi schody. — Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję... Wejdę już sam... Z tymi słowami na ustach pobiegł po schodach, a ja zostałem na dole i patrzyłem za nim z głębokim współczuciem. Wenus złowiła jego artystyczną duszę w wężową sieć swoich rudych włosów. Będzie ją zapewne portretował i oszaleje. Słoneczny, zimowy dzień. W złocistym świetle drżą listki drzew, wiecznie świeżych i zielonych. Kamelie piętrzą się na zboczu tarasu, puszczają pączki. Wanda siedzi na tarasie zajęta rysowaniem, a malarz stoi naprzeciw niej i złożywszy ręce wpatruje się w nią w niemym zachwycie, jak w jakieś nadziemskie zjawisko. Ona jednak ani na niego nie spojrzy; nie raczy też zauważyć mnie, zajętego czyszczeniem ścieżki tuż obok. Robię to umyślnie, aby być w pobliżu niej i upajać się dźwiękiem jej słów, jak najpiękniejszą poezją. Nareszcie malarz poszedł. To bardzo śmiałe, co chcę teraz uczynić, ale wszystko mi jedno. Wstępuję po schodach na werandę, staję tuż koło niej i pytam: — Czy miłościwa pani kocha malarza? Spojrzała na mnie jakby zdziwiona, jednak bez gniewu, a nawet uśmiechnęła się. — Sympatyzuję z nim — rzekła — ale nie kocham go wcale. Nie kocham w ogóle nikogo. Ciebie kochałam szalenie, namiętnie, jak tylko może kochać kobieta mego temperamentu. Ale to już przeszło bezpowrotnie. Nie kocham cię już ani odrobinę. Serce moje zamarło, spopieliły się wszystkie uczucia i to mnie strasznie boli, strasznie... — Wando — przerwałem jej dotknięty tym wyznaniem. — I ty również wkrótce przestaniesz mnie kochać, no i jeżeli do tego dojdzie, zwrócę ci wolność. — W takim razie wiesz, co mi pozostaje — zawołałem z rozpaczą. — Nie popełnię samobójstwa, ani innego żadnego głupstwa, lecz, mimo że kochać mnie przestaniesz, sługą twym pozostanę nadal. Wanda słuchała mnie z zadowoleniem, które wyraźnie można było wyczytać z jej twarzy. — Pamiętaj jednak — zauważyła — że kochałam cię bezgranicznie i byłam bezwzględnie despotyczna względem ciebie, aby sprawić ci przyjemność, aby ziścić twoje fantastyczne marzenia i chorobliwe upodobania. W tej chwili czuję w sercu jeszcze jakąś iskierkę sympatii do ciebie, lecz gdy i ta zagaśnie — mogę być dla ciebie niebezpieczna, mogę cię zupełnie zniszczyć, rozumiesz? — Myślałem i o tym — odparłem drżąc na całym ciele — lecz to wcale nie wpływa na moje postanowienie. — To znaczy, że chcesz nadal cierpieć i znosić z mej ręki najokropniejsze męczarnie. A no... niech będzie. Dzisiaj oglądałem Wenus medycejską. Wybrałem się wcześnie do sali Trybuny, która była jeszcze prawie w mroku. Stałem długo przed rozkosznym posągiem, jak zaklęty. Ze zwiedzających nie było jeszcze nikogo, nawet żadnego Anglika, mogłem więc swobodnie paść na kolana przed idealnie piękną i boską postacią, patrzeć w tę piękną pierś dziewiczą, rozkoszne lica z na pół przymkniętymi oczyma, na bujne włosy, z których wyłaniały się dwa różki — patrzeć i upajać się, jak ongiś w dziecięcych snach. Dzwonek. Jest już południe, ale moja monarchini leży jeszcze w łóżku i przeciąga się, ręce założywszy na kark. — Będę się kąpała — mówi do mnie, gdy się zjawiam w jej pokoju — a ty mi będziesz usługiwał. Zamknij drzwi. Posłuchałem w milczeniu. — Teraz zejdź do łazienki i sprawdź, czy na dole drzwi pozamykane. Zszedłem po kręconych schodach, które prowadziły z jej sypialni do łazienki. Nogi drżały pode mną tak, że musiałem silnie trzymać się żelaznych poręczy. Przekonawszy się, że drzwi na werandę i ogród zamknięte, wróciłem na górę. Wanda siedziała teraz na łóżku z rozpuszczonymi włosami, otulona w futrzany płaszcz. Gdy się poruszyła spostrzegłem, że oprócz płaszcza — nie ma na sobie nic więcej... Przeraziłem się tym i pomyślałem, że już teraz przyszedł mój koniec. — Niech Grzegorz weźmie mnie na plecy. — Co, proszę! — Masz mnie zanieść na dół na plecach, nie rozumiesz? Przystąpiłem do łóżka tak, że mogłem ją wziąć na barki. Uchwyciłem mocno jej nogi, które wnet mnie oplotły i poniosłem ją po krętych schodach na dół, zstępując z wielką ostrożnością, by nie upaść i nie uszkodzić drogocennego ciężaru. Łazienka była niezbyt wielkim, okrągłym pomieszczeniem, oświetlonym z góry słońcem padającym przez różowe szyby kopuły. Dwie olbrzymie palmy zasłaniały swoimi liśćmi wysłaną kobiercami i poduszkami otomanę. Wyłożone perskimi dywanami schody prowadziły do marmurowego basenu znajdującego się pośrodku. — Na szafce obok łóżka leży zielona wstążka — rzekła Wanda, gdy ją zsadzałem z barków na otomanę — przynieś mi ją i... bat. Przyniosłem w okamgnieniu oba przedmioty i złożyłem je u stóp mojej pani, która olbrzymią falę włosów zaplatała w warkocz i do wiązania potrzebowała tej zielonej wstążki. Zacząłem przygotowywać kąpiel, ale bardzo niezręcznie, bo ręce i nogi, drżąc jak w febrze, wypowiadały mi posłuszeństwo. I nic dziwnego. Ilekroć spojrzałem na tę kobietę półnagą, osłoniętą niedbale tylko futrem, spod którego wyglądały śnieżnej białości piersi, biodra, ramiona, czułem w sobie piekielną żądzę! Gdy już basen był napełniony, zakręciłem kran, odwróciłem się do niej... i oniemiałem. Stała przede mną bez żadnej osłony, jak owa bogini w sali Trybuny. W tej chwili wydała mi się tak święta, tak czysta w swej nadziemskiej piękności, że jak tam, przed posągiem, padłem bezwiednie do jej stóp... Naga piękność nie była bynajmniej groźna ani zła. Rozbroiło mnie to zupełnie. Ona zaś powoli zstępowała po schodach do basenu. Co krok, to inna poza, inna gra linii, inny ruch mięśni. Spokojnie, ze świadomością rozkoszy, przypatrywałem się jej, gdy potem jak syrena rzuciła się w kryształową toń. Ziomek jej, nihilista i estetyk, miał rację pisząc, że rzeczywiste jabłko ma większą wartość niż namalowane. I mnie się obecnie zdaje, że żywa kobieta jest piękniejsza niż Wenus wykuta z kamienia. Nareszcie wyszła z wody ociekając brylantowymi kroplami jak rusałka, urocza i zimna. Okryłem ją prześcieradłem i nacierałem drżące jej ciało, po czym otuliłem ją w płaszcz. Spoczęła na otomanie, podparła się lewą ręką. Zdawało mi się, że to łabędź, otulający się śnieżnobiałym puchem. Spostrzegłem dopiero teraz olbrzymie lustro weneckie na przeciwległej ścianie i krzyknąłem z przerażenia, bo ujrzałem w nim obraz nas obojga, jakby namalowany ręką geniusza. Przez chwilę ani drgnąłem, aby ten obraz fantastyczny, w mistrzowskich skomponowany liniach, nie prysnął, nie rozwiał się w nicość. — Co tobie? — zapytała Wanda. Wskazałem zwierciadło. — Ach, obraz, naprawdę wspaniały. Szkoda, że nie można go utrwalić. — Mnie się zdaje, że to możliwe. Bo czy najsławniejszy malarz nie byłby dumny z tego, gdybyś mu pozwoliła uwiecznić pędzlem swoją posągową postać. Już sama myśl — mówiłem dalej, przypatrując się jej w zachwycie — że te wspaniałe rysy twarzy, ten płomień namiętności w oczach, te demoniczne włosy i posągowe linie całej postaci miałyby być dla świata nieznane, że zniszczy je kiedyś śmierć, przeraża mnie ogromnie. Musisz to piękno wydrzeć śmierci z łupieskich rąk! Nie powinnaś, jak my, zwykli śmiertelnicy, zejść z tego świata nie zostawiwszy śladu swej nadziemskiej piękności! Obraz twój musi żyć, kiedy ty sama w proch się rozsypiesz, twoja piękność musi odnieść tryumf nad nieubłaganą śmiercią! Wanda uśmiechała się na te słowa jak przez sen. — Co za szkoda, że dzisiejsze Włochy nie posiadają ani Tycjana, ani Rafaela — odezwała się. — Chyba, że nasz znajomy malarz zechciałby... Zamyśliła się na chwilę. — Dobrze, będzie mnie portretował — dodała po namyśle — i staraniem moim będzie, aby przy mieszaniu farb usługiwały mu amorki. Młody malarz rozpakował swoje przybory w jej willi, urządzając sobie atelier. Oplątała go w zupełności. Zaczął właśnie malować Madonnę, Madonnę z rudymi włosami i zielonymi oczyma! Z tej rasowej bachantki brać podobieństwo do świętego obrazu, to przecież może uczynić tylko malarz... Niemiec, wyzuty z wszelkiego poczucia świętości. Malarz ten, na szczęście, jest jeszcze większym osłem niż ja. To tylko źle, że nasza Tytania za wcześnie odkryła ośle uszy u nas obu. Śmieje się więc. Słyszę ten melodyjny, szatański śmiech ciągle podczas seansu, gdy są tylko we dwoje, a ja zaglądam przez otwarte okno do pracowni. — Zwariował pan — odzywa się do malarza gromko — chce mnie pan malować jako Madonnę, ależ to świętokradztwo. Poczekaj pan, pokażę panu obraz, który sama namalowałam, a pan tylko zrobi kopię. Wyjrzała przez okno. — Grzegorzu! Pobiegłem po schodach do atelier. — Zaprowadź pana do łazienki, a żywo! — rzuciła tonem nieodwołalnego rozkazu i wyszła. Gdy zeszliśmy do łazienki, ukazała się niebawem, odziana tylko w swój demoniczny płaszcz, ze szpicrutą w ręce. Rozciągnęła się na otomanie, jak wówczas po kąpieli. Ja bezwiednie rzuciłem się ku niej, jak wtedy, by znów na moim karku oparła swoją stopę. — A teraz patrz na mnie tym swoim cielęcym wzrokiem — rozkazała mi wywijając szpicrutą — tak, dobrze. Malarz zbladł jak płótno. Scena zrobiła na nim wrażenie; otworzył szeroko usta, lecz nie był zdolny wymówić ani słowa. — No i jak się panu podoba moja kompozycja? — Tak... chciałbym panią tak namalować — szepnął malarz takim tonem, jakby był bliski śmierci. Rysunek węglem jest gotów, zarysy głowy i konturów ciała ugruntowane; demonicznie piękna jej twarz jawi się bardzo wyraźnie w kilku śmiałych pociągnięciach. Wanda zbliża się do płótna. — Obraz powinien być, na wzór szkoły włoskiej, portretem i zarazem symbolem — wyjaśnia malarz, ciągle jeszcze blady i ledwie przytomny. — A jaki da pan tytuł? — zapytała. — Ale co panu jest? Czy pan chory? — Boję się — wymamrotał zająkując się i patrząc na piękną kobietę w futrze — ale mówmy o obrazie. — Dobrze, mówmy o obrazie. — Namaluję boginię miłości, która zeszła z Olimpu do swego ziemskiego oblubieńca i — aby nie skostnieć na zimnie — odziała się w futro; stopy ogrzewa na łonie ukochanego, którego wyczerpawszy uprzednio pocałunkami — chłosta teraz bezlitośnie, jak niewolnika; on kocha ją z całym szaleństwem zmysłów, a kocha tym więcej, im srożej ona go dręczy. Obraz ten powinien nosić tytuł Wenus w futrze. Malarz maluje powoli. Tym szybciej jednak wzrasta w nim namiętność ku pięknej bogini. Obawiam się, aby nie odebrał sobie życia w przystępie szału. Ona bawi się nim bezlitośnie. Zadaje mu zagadki, których on wcale rozwiązać nie może, kokietuje go, jednym słowem — doprowadza go do ostateczności i to ją bawi, cieszy. Podczas pozowania chrupie cukierki, a kulkami zrobionymi z papierków rzuca w malarza. — Bardzo się cieszę, że łaskawa pani jest tak dobrze usposobiona — odzywa się ten biedak — ale twarz pani straciła już ten wyraz, który jest mi potrzebny do obrazu. — Co pan powiada? Brak mi wyrazu, który jest panu potrzebny? Chwilkę cierpliwości. Poruszyła się nagle i uderzyła mnie szpicrutą. Malarz spojrzał na nią ponuro. W spojrzeniu tym, obok dziecięcego zdumienia, odmalowała się zgroza i podziw zarazem. Oblicze Wandy odzyskuje znamiona srogości, tym większej, im bardziej mnie dręczy. — Czy moja twarz posiada już teraz ten wyraz, jakiego panu potrzeba? — pyta. Malarz opuszcza głowę, zmieszany jej zimnym, przenikliwym wzrokiem. — Tak, wyraz jest — ale ja niestety w tej chwili nie mogę malować. — Co? Może panu pomóc! — odparła ironicznie. — Tak... niech... niech pani i mnie wymierzy choć jedną chłostę. — Ależ z przyjemnością, tylko proszę pamiętać, że ja nie lubię żartować. — Ja też mówię zupełnie serio. — Pozwoli się pan związać? — Tak. Ogarnia mnie wściekłość. Pozuje mu sama. On wykańcza rysunek głowy i ja przy tym jestem zbyteczny. Wanda każe mi stać w otwartych drzwiach za portierą, skąd nic nie widzę, ale słyszę wszystko. Coś w tym jest. Może ona boi się zostać z nim sama? Doprowadziła go już przecież do granic szaleństwa. A może to znowu jakiś nowy sposób dręczenia mnie? Drżę na samą myśl. Wciąż rozmawiają ze sobą, ale on tak zniża głos, że nie rozumiem ani słowa. Tak samo szeptem ona mu odpowiada. Co to ma znaczyć? Czy porozumieli się poza moimi plecami? Cierpię ogromnie i obawiam się naprawdę, aby mi serce nie pękło. Domyślam się, że oto teraz ukląkł przed nią, objął ją wpół, wessał się ustami w jej nagą pierś... Ona się śmieje... Znam ten śmiech bardzo dobrze... Teraz słyszę wyraźnie jej głos: — Ach! na pana potrzebny jest koniecznie... bat! — Kobieto! Bogini! Czy nie masz zupełnie serca, czy nie umiesz kochać — mówi malarz — nie pojmujesz wcale, co znaczy kochać i tęsknić, nie możesz zrozumieć, jak ja strasznie cierpię? Nie masz dla mnie odrobiny litości? — Nie! — odrzekła dumnie i szyderczo — ale mam... bat! Wyciągnęła go szybko z kieszeni futra i uderzyła malarza w twarz. Podniósł się i odsunął kilka kroków w tył. — Może pan teraz dalej malować? — zapytała obojętnie. On nie odpowiedział jej nic, tylko zbliżył się do sztalug, wziął do ręki pędzel i paletę... I portret udał się wręcz wspaniale. Przedstawił piękność i grozę tej kobiety z niezwykłą wyrazistością, przedstawił cały majestat i potęgę jej diabolicznej duszy. Malarz wlał w dzieło ogrom swej miłości i cierpień, uwielbienia i... przekleństwa. Obecnie maluje mnie; jesteśmy sami kilka godzin dziennie. Dziś zwrócił się nagle ku mnie i zapytał drżącym głosem: — Pan kocha tę kobietę? — Tak... — Ja również ją kocham. — Oczy zaszły mu łzami. Chwilę milczał i malował dalej. — W mojej ojczyźnie jest góra, w głębi której ona mieszka — mruczał później do siebie. — Jest to z wszelką pewnością diablica. Obraz już ukończony. Chciała mu za to zapłacić wspaniałomyślnie, jak płacą królowe. — O, pani mi już zapłaciła — powiedział z bolesnym uśmiechem nie przyjmując pieniędzy. Przed odejściem pokazał mi w zaufaniu swą tekę. Na jednym z rysunków jej głowa zdawała się być żywa, zupełnie jak w zwierciadle. — Zabieram ze sobą tę pamiątkę — mówił — jako swą własność, której ona nie może mi odebrać, zapracowałem sobie na to dość ciężko...